Land of Dragons Part 1
Story A red ship with yellow tips on the wings is flying through space, rapidly firing at incoming Heartless ships. John is sitting in the cockpit, finger on the trigger button. John: So many of them. If they’re invading space this well, imagine the presence they have on any given planet, uh, world. That’s going to be a tricky transition. (John fires at an incoming ship, destroying it. He then approaches a world, with a large Chinese style palace on it.) Well, as good as place to start as any. (John reaches into the glove box, pulling out a remote with a button on it.) According to Cid, this’ll let me beam back up here. Alright. Activating space anchors. Beaming down to pla, world now! (He presses a button, and he teleports away.) End Scene John makes his way through a bamboo forest, when he comes across an army camp, filled with cloth tents. He walks into the camp. John: Wow. It's like Ancient China or something. Oof! (John bumps into a man wearing armor and a red cape. He stares suspiciously at John.) Head Soldier: Who are you?! You are not in my army, so you must be a spy! John: Oh, no sir! I am just, uh, new! Just got here, actually. I am Head Soldier: I don’t care who you are. Get out of my camp! A boy as young as you fighting would be an embarrassment to China. Soldier: The enemy! (John and the Head Soldier turn, seeing the camp covered in Heartless, which are dressed in robes and wearing flat topped hats.) John: Need a hand, sir? Head Soldier: (Sighs) Very well. Show me your skill, and I might let you in. John: Gladly. John turns into Kickin Hawk, charging at the Nightwalker Heartless. One swings its claws at Kickin Hawk, who blocks it with his arm talon, slashing at the Heartless, destroying it. Several more fly at Kickin Hawk, who spins and kicks them away, destroying them. He then elbows a Heartless, his arm talon striking it hard. Kickin Hawk: And yet, no piercing. They must respond to a certain amount of damage. Nightwalkers take to the air, throwing fireballs down onto the camp. Kickin Hawk dodges and jumps, flipping at them, ramming one and spin kicking the others. Kickin Hawk lands, and punches a Nightwalker in the face. The Heartless were gone, as Kickin Hawk reverts. Head Soldier: That, was incredible. You have earned a spot in my army. I am Captain Li Shang. John: Good to meet you. So, who are we fighting against? Li Shang: Our enemy, the Huns, led by Shan-Yu. End Scene The Chinese army is marching through a canyon pass, which is blocked off by a giant boulder. John steps forward, and thrusts his fist forward, destroying the boulder and sending it flying. The army cheers, as John retakes his position in rank. Soldier: (In forced deep voice) That’s some ability you’ve got there. John: Thanks. I’m sure you’re pretty good in battle too. Solder: (In forced deep voice) Nah, I’m just a regular foot soldier. Name’s Ping, by the way. John: John. So, who else knows your secret? Ping: (Nervous) I’m sorry? John: Well, the secret’s safe with me. Li Shang: John! Get up here! (John breaks rank, heading to the front of the army. They have made it to the top of a cliff.) John: Something wrong, sir? Li Shang: (Pointing) That. (Down below is an army of Nightwalker Heartless, led by a Heartless that resembled a centaur. Its lower body was a horse and upper body human with armor and a red cape. In its hand is a lance with the tip resembling a lightning bolt.) Think you can handle them? John: With pleasure, sir. Lead everyone away from the cliff. This’ll be messy. Li Shang moves the forces away from the cliffside, as John goes down on one knee, focusing. He then punches the earth, an avalanche of rock forming below him, breaking the part of the cliff he was on. The avalanche tumbles down, and buries the Heartless. John stops on top of the pile. John: Well, that takes care of The Assault Rider Heartless breaks out of the ground, thrusting its lance at John. John raises an earth shield, which quickly launches rock bullets at it. Assault Rider spins its lance, deflecting the attacks. John slides away, lifting several boulders with earthbending. The lance extends, and hits John square in the chest, launching him into the canyon wall. He falls to his knees, moaning. John: Ow. Staying in human form is not a good idea. (Assault Rider appears on top of him, going to ram John with its shoulder. John rolls out of the way, turning into Goat Foo in the process.) Goat Foo: You want to go? Bah! You’ve got it! Goat Foo fires several mana hooves, which Assault Rider deflects with its lance. It then extends the lance, which Goat Foo jumps onto, running down the shaft. Goat Foo slams a mana palm into its chest, knocking it back. It lands, and swings the lance, catching Goat Foo and launching him into the air. Goat Foo recovers, and fires down a mana blast, which hits the Assault Rider head on. It collapses, and disappears. Goat Foo lands near the back of the Chinese army, and reverts. John quickly runs back into rank. John: That was not fun. Ping: (In forced deep voice) At least you could hold them off. I couldn’t even do that. End Scene The army arrives at a destroyed village near the peak of the mountain, snow everywhere. Li Shang: The Huns were just here. If we make haste, we can catch them! The army continues its march, as they make it up towards the peak. On a hillside above them is a large man with darker skin. Li Shang: Shan-Yu! Shan-Yu holds up a jagged blade, as an army of small, yellow propeller powered Heartless appear at his side. He swings his sword down, as an avalanche of Rapid Thrusters fly down the hill, charging the army. Li Shang: John! Keep them distracted! Everyone else, prepare the rockets! John slides on the snow as if skiing, raising his arms and swinging them. A sea of snow rises up, burying a portion of the Rapid Thrusters. John swings his arms, wave after wave of snow engulfing the Heartless, only for 3 more to take the destroyed one’s place. Soon, John is surrounded by Rapid Thrusters. John turns into Quilscade, and fires thorns all off his body. Rapid Thrusters fly and dodge, though many are destroyed from the first wave. Quilscade extends a thorn from his palm, stabbing a Heartless flying at him. Thorns grow out of his feet, as he launches himself into the air, Rapid Thrusters swarming around him. He releases a swarm of thorns, breaking through them. Quilscade swings his arms, thorns coming out and destroying Heartless. Quilscade looks around. Quilscade: So many. This could go on forever. (Quilscade transforms.) Eye Guy: Good thing I can see everything! (Eye Guy starts spinning, lasers coming out of every eye on his body, tearing through the Rapid Thrusters.) The army was firing rockets through the Rapid Thrusters, trying to get a shot at Shan-Yu. However, Shan-Yu summons another army of Rapid Thrusters, and charges down the hill with them. Ping is holding onto a rocket, when a small, red dragon resembling a lizard comes out of her armor. Ping: (In more feminine tone) Mushu. Stay down. Mushu: Aw, you think I’m going to miss your moment of triumph?! Go on, blast that guy off the face of the mountain! Ping: There are too many enemies. I won’t be able to get a clear (Ping’s gaze drifts off, as he sets up the rocket.) Mushu: That’s it. Blow him to smitt! (Ping grabs Mushu, holding him over the fuse, pulling on his body. He emits a flame, which lights the fuse. Shan-Yu appears before him, as Ping points the rocket at the mountain. The rocket fires, Mushu still on it.) Mushu: You missed! How could you miss?! He was like a foot in front! (The rocket explodes, hitting the mountain.) The mountain starts to shake, as an avalanche of snow comes down. The Heartless are destroyed, as Ping bursts off running, Shan-Yu caught in the rushing snow. Eye Guy was rushing back to the army, who was in retreat. Li Shang trips, as Eye Guy makes it over to him. Eye Guy: Captain! We’ve got to move! (Ping joins them. They turn, seeing the avalanche almost on top of them.) This won’t be pretty. Stand back! Eye Guy holds his arms out in front of him, firing lasers from his eyes. They hit the ground, and form an ice wall in front of them. Eye Guy reverts, and John bends the snow, building up a massive amount between them and the ice wall. John: Brace yourselves! The avalanche reaches them, instantly destroying the ice wall and goes down the sides around them. They are cut off, John struggling to keep his snow wall. He is being pushed back every second. John: (Straining) Can’t hold this much longer! Ping: If we go over the mountainside, would you be able to catch us?! John: Yeah, but Ping: Then let’s do it. Li Shang: You must be crazy! Ping: Trust me Captain. And trust him too. Li Shang: Very well. The snow wall breaks, as the avalanche sweeps them down off the mountain. Ping and Li Shang hold on to each other as they fall. John turns into Bloxx, and grabs onto the mountainside, his hand breaking as it skids down. Bloxx: Oh, come on! (He grabs on with his other hand, having slowed down enough to. His other hand reforms, as he stretches down, grabbing Ping and Li Shang.) Got them! Now, bring them up easy. Bloxx’s arm slowly pulls them up, as the avalanche continues raging around them. Soon, it starts to slow down, and stops. Bloxx stretches his arm up, putting Ping and Li Shang down on the mountain. Bloxx climbs up, and reverts. John: Don’t ever do anything that crazy again! Li Shang: You both saved my life. I am forever in your debt. Ping: It was nothing. Just doing my job. (Suddenly, Mushu breaks out of the snow.) Mushu: That’s it! I can’t take it no more! First you launch me at a mountain, then I’m tumbling to my death in an avalanche. It’s just not worth it! Let’s go home Mulan! Forget all of this! Ping: Mushu! (Mushu looks up, seeing Li Shang and John there.) Mushu: Oh. Li Shang: Mulan? A woman? You dare defile my army by joining it?! Ping: You don’t understand! I needed to preserve my family’s honor! Li Shang: By dishonoring the army’s?! John: Hey, look. She just wanted to fight alongside you guys. I mean, you’re going to save China. Li Shang: We did save China. Shan-Yu is no more. And you knew? John: No, but I guessed. Li Shang: Then you should’ve told me right away! The price for treason is death. (Ping gasps, as John watches Li Shang. Li Shang turns and walks away.) Go. Get out of here. My debt has been paid. Characters *John Spacewalker *Li Shang *Ping *Mushu Villains *Shan-Yu *Heartless **Nightwalker **Assault Rider **Rapid Thruster Aliens *Kickin Hawk (first re-appearance) *Goat Foo (first re-appearance) *Quilscade (first re-appearance) *Eye Guy (first re-appearane) *Bloxx (first re-appearance) Trivia *Land of Dragons is based off the Disney Movie Mulan. **This is also the first Disney based world visited. *John utilizes Snowbending for the first time. *John realized Ping's identity almost upon meeting her. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:Two-Part Episodes